Minuit
by Kumikoneko
Summary: Après la guerre, Severus est fatigué! One shot! séquelle adieu
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Syeda

Genre : Et une songfic, une ! Ainsi qu'un POV de Severus Rogue !

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi ! Ils sont à J.K Rowling !

C'est juste une fic qui m'est venue sur un coup de tête et pour faire patienter jusqu'à la suite de « Combat e l'innocence et du mal », je vous la met !! Alors, pas taper !! Perso principal : Severus Rogue !!

**Minuit :**

POV de Severus :

Ca y est, c'est fini ! Voldemort n'est plus, les mangemort ont été envoyés à Azkaban et je me retrouve seul, encore une fois ! J'ai évité la prison grâce à Dumbledore mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à aller faire la fête avec Potter, le sauveur universel et toute sa bande de crétin de griffondors ! Ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'est la vie ! Potter a beau se plaindre de sa vie chez sa tante et son oncle, il n'a jamais connu la misère ! C'est reparti ! Me revoilà plongé dans les méandres de mon passé ! Faites chier, Potter ! C'est encore à cause de vous !

_Quand on pleure dans son lit_

_Et que l'on a dix ans_

_On étouffe ses cris_

_Dans de vieux draps d'enfants_

_On demande à la nuit_

_« C'est quand qu'on devient grand ? »_

_il est déjà minuit_

_Et le temps…nous envie_

Je me revois encore à dix ans ! Ma mère était déjà morte depuis trois ans et j'attendais mon père qui devait revenir à six heures de son travail au ministère ! J'avais fait à manger, espérant qu'il serait, ainsi, de bonne humeur ! Depuis la mort de ma mère, il était devenu fou ! Déjà que je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur à ce moment là parce qu'il me battait malgré les efforts de ma mère pour le tenir à distance, alors maintenant ! Il était dix heures et mon père n'était pas encore rentré ! Je commençais à avoir peur ! Pas pour lui car je savais qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver, mais pour moi ! Quand il reviendrait, il serait encore de mauvaise humeur et j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure !

(…) Ca y est, il est là, devant moi ! Il crie mais je n'entends plus, j'ai trop peur ! Je tremble rien qu'à l'entendre !

Il me prend par le bras et m'emmène dans sa chambre pour me jeter violement sur le lit ! Je crie, il me gifle ! Il hurle que je dois me taire ! Puis, il se couche sur moi et entreprend de me déshabiller ! Je tente de me débattre mais il est plus fort que moi et le calvaire recommence !

(…) Je suis de retour dans ma chambre et je pleure ! Je maudit mon père et jure à la lune que lorsque je serais grand, je lui ferais payer au centuple mon humiliation ! Mais même si on veut toujours grandir, on s'aperçoit que seul l'enfance est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré mais à ce moment là, il est déjà trop tard !

_Quand on pleure dans son lit_

_En plein adolescence_

_C'est souvent l'insomnie_

_Pour une blonde qui danse_

_Pour ces jeux interdits_

_On condamne l'innocence_

_Il est déjà minuit_

_Et le temps… nous défie !_

Je me souviens également de ma sixième année à Poudlard : une sixième année placée sous le joug des Maraudeurs ! Ceux-là, ils m'auront vraiment pourri la vie jusqu'à la fin ! Puis il y avait Lily. Lily, la belle rouquine aux yeux verts ! Elle et moi nous entendions bien ! Et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle… Quelle bêtise ! Mais j'y ai cru, jusqu'au bout car elle était la seule chose bien dans ma misérable vie ! Je n'avais pas d'ami, même pas dans ma maison, excepté elle ! Elle était la seule qui, depuis ma première année, avait su m'empêcher de connaître l'irréparable ! Et puis, elle détestait Potter, qu'elle trouvait trop gamin ! Je me rappelle du jour où je les ai vu s'embrasser ! Elle ne me l'avait même pas dit, qu'elle sortait avec Potter ! La seule en qui j'avais confiance ! Mon monde s'est effondré ce jour là et je ne lui ai jamais pardonné !

J'ai tenté de me suicider en me jetant de la tour de voyance mais j'eu la surprise de voir qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un : Sirius Black ! En larme ! En temps normal, j'aurais ri mais étant dans le même état, nous avons préféré s'asseoir et parler ! C'est d'ailleurs la seule et unique fois où l'on a eu une conversation sérieuse…. Et que j'ai appris qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami : Potter, quoi !

Nous étions trop loin dans notre peine et nous nous sommes embrassé ! Il n'y avait plus d'ennemis, ni d'amis ! Seul deux âmes perdues, loin du chemin du bonheur, comptaient !

_Et l'on pleure dans son lit_

_Car on est deux à comprendre_

_Que c'est déjà fini_

_Que c'est déjà trop tendre_

_Cette bague ennemie_

_Où l'amour doit se rendre_

_Il est déjà minuit_

_Et le temps…et le temps…_

Voilà, près de vingt ans se sont écoulé depuis ce jour là et je t'ai détesté jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Nous nous sommes détesté pour la même raison :  nous étions ennemis et nous ne pouvions accepter notre amour l'un envers l'autre ! Car cette nuit à scellé nos destin à jamais et nous détestions tout deux cette passion qui nous avaient unies ! Mais aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie ! Aujourd'hui, nous aurions pu vivre heureux, toi et moi ! Oui, nous nous aimions et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus honte ! Mais, tu es mort et plus rien ne compte ! Nous étions deux et maintenant, je suis seul ! J'ai pu entendre tes dernières paroles : tu as dis à ton filleul « la vie est coutre, profites-en, aime et soit aimé, c'est le plus formidable des bonheurs ! J'ai pu connaître ça avec mon cher ennemi ! Ne juge jamais sur les apparences ! » Et tu es mort en me regardant, le sourire au lèvre ! Oui, je te hais, Sirius Black !!

_Et l'on pleure dans son lit_

_Car on est le dernier   _

_A connaître la vie_

_A vouloir en parler_

_Quand le ciel nous appellle _

_La mort est encore pucelle_

_Il est déjà minuit _

_Et le temps…nous ennuie_

Que dois-je faire, aujourd'hui ? Oui, Sirius, je crois que ton filleul a compris ce qui nous unissait et notre véritable haine ! Peut-être devrais-je lui en parler…ainsi qu'à Lupin ? Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu lui mentir ! Oui, je vais peut-être le leur dire… Quoique non, tu me connais ! Je ne suis pas doué pour les discours. Je crois que je vais leur écrire ! Oui et puis j'irais dormir ! Tu sais, Sirius, je suis vraiment fatigué et n'ai plus rien à faire ici, maintenant ! Oh, je ne vais pas me suicider, c'est pour les lâches ! Mais n'en suis-je pas un ? Non, je vais simplement dormir, nous verrons bien demain matin !

Fin du POV 

                Le lendemain matin Dumbledore entra dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et réclama le silence :

-Mes chers élèves, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre professeur de potion, Severus Rogue est mort dans la nuit d'un arrêt cardiaque ! Je vous demande une minute de silence pour cet homme qui nous à été d'un grand secourt dans le combat face à Voldemort et qui n'a pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour devenir notre espion chez l'ennemi !

Après la minute de silence, Harry couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie et demanda à voir le professeur Rogue une dernière fois ! Dumbledore étant présent, il fut autorisé à le voir. Il s'approcha de l'homme, constata qu'il avait un visage serein et soupira de soulagement en posant dans ses mains une rose, sous le regard inquisiteur du directeur.

-Il est enfin heureux, il a rejoint celui qu'il aimait !

_Quand on pleure dans son lit_

_On apprend à vieillir_

Fin

Syeda : T_T 


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Kumiko ex : Syeda, Shaarluna et Kumiko Niikura

Genre : yaoi

Disclaimer : pas à moi

Et merci à : Ikuko 195, Lalou et Lunenoire

0

0

0

0

0

2) p'tite séquelle

« Qui aurait cru que le destin s'acharnerait sur ces deux hommes ? » C'est la question que se posait sans cesse Harry depuis la mort de son professeur.

Depuis la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres, il se sentait vide, vide de tout.

Il était amoureux lui aussi de sa Némésis. Son parrain s'en était douté ; c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait fait cette ultime confession, cet ultime conseil.

-Parrain, je voudrais le faire, pouvoir lu dire mais je n'y arrive pas….

Il cherchait depuis des semaines le miroir de rised, il voulait voir, il voulait se persuader que Sirius était enfin avec son amant . Même si c'était faux ! Les voir heureux ensemble, eux, anciens ennemis lui donnerait peut-être le courage qu'il lui fallait.

Alors qu'il allait renoncer, il entendit sonner les douze coups de minuit. Mais une horloge un peu bizarre, un carillon qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Et qui venait de la salle derrière lui. La curiosité l'emporta et il entrouvrit la porte.

Il cru halluciner :

Devant lui s'étendait un immense jardin de fleurs. Il entra et parcouru quelques mètres avant de s'élancer. Quand il fut fatigué, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe s'enivra du parfum des fleurs l'entourant.

Le carillon retentit de nouveau et Harry releva la tête intrigué… Pourquoi sonner encore minuit ?

Soudain deux silhouettes s'avancèrent. Harry les regarda. C'étaient deux adolescents de son âge… mais pas n'importe lesquels.

-Arrête de courir Black, tu vas encore te casser la gueule !

-Oh t'es pas drôle Sevy … regarde, il y a plein de roses ! J'aime bien, les roses, c'est fragile mais c'est les quelques seules fleurs à pouvoir se défendre contre le monde ….

-D'abord ce n'est pas très français ce que tu viens de dire et puis, les fleurs, roses inclues, je peux les détruire facilement alors comme défense tu repasseras !

-Tu n'es pas romantique, toi…

-Je ne suis pas une fille …..Au fait Black, j'ai ça pour toi … c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû t'offrir mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps… murmura le futur professeur de potion.

Harry les regarda tendrement .

-Est-ce que ce que je vois est vrai ?

-Non, Harry, comme le miroir, ceci n'est qu'illusion ….

-Je m'en doutait…

Harry se retourna et rencontra le regard de glace de Drago.

-Et toi, tu n'es pas réel non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et non je suis devant toi parce tu veux que je soi là. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Je t'aime

C'était dit, simplement , sans détour ….

Le paysage s'estompa et le jardin redevint une simple salle de classe. Il n'y avait plus personnes.

Juste une boîte posée là .

Le présent de Severus

Celui qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'offrir

Il la prit et l'ouvrit

Aussitôt une musique s'enclencha

Il pleura

Pour lui

Pour son parrain

Pour Severus

Pour Drago ….

Pour les regrets qu'elle renfermait

Alors il se mit à courir dans les couloirs… Courir jusqu'aux appartements du blond.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir à son tour avec des regrets.

Il frappa longuement à la porte et, lorsque Drago ouvrit, il l'embrassa. Parce les mots n'avaient maintenant plus d'importance … Il l'embrassa encore, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. La boîte tomba et s'ouvrit sur le sol .

Drago le regarda et lentement le serra dans ses bras, lui rendant baisés et amour.

Parce que c'était maintenant qu'ils vivaient !

_Adieu _

_Et tâche d'être heureux… _

_J'ai perdu du temps_

_On est tellement bête _

_A vouloir cacher_

_Tout nos sentiments…_

_Voilà que tu pars_

_J'te demande pardon_

_J'aurais dû te dire _

_Depuis si longtemps_

_Que je t'aimais tant…._

_Va…_

_Maintenant va t'en_

_J'apprendrai sans toi_

_A aimé le vent_

_L'air frais de la nuit_

_J'apprendrai sans toi_

_Avec les chenilles _

_Et les papillons _

_A tromper l'ennui…_

_Ne traîne pas, adieu_

_Et tâche d'être heureux…._

…

_La boîte disparu emportant les regrets avec elle…_

……………………………………………………….

OWARI

Disclaimer 2 : chanson de la comédie musicale le petit prince – adieu de la rose


End file.
